


Needy

by TheCorruptedGoddess



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Crack Fic, Humor, It has past I know., Multi, Needy Sans, Skelefuckers, Smut, These tags made it obvious, desperate sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCorruptedGoddess/pseuds/TheCorruptedGoddess
Summary: You heard loud thudding noises coming from Sans's room just as you got back from work.You went to investigate but it seems you got the wrong idea.





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you'll see this coming.

{Cuz' who doesn't want a needy Sans?}

You came home from work, feeling relieved as you shut the door behind you, making your way towards the kitchen to get some cool water to freshen yourself up.

*Thud  
*Thud  
*Thud

You got into the kitchen and took a plastic cup to pour yourself a nice cup of cold water. You gulped it down, feeling the cool water slide down your throat in a refreshing manner.

*Thud  
*Thud  
*Thud

You hummed in content, leaning against the counter feeling very relieved from the stress that was work.

*Thud  
*Thu-

'Okay, what the hell is that noise!?'

You gruffed, the relief now gone- replaced by annoyance, confusion, and curiosity.

You quickly walked up the stairs, towards Sans's room. That's where all the noises were coming from.

*Thud

'What is he up to!?'

*Thud

You knocked on his door loudly.

*Thud

But the noise continued.

You heard his pants through the door.

... It sounded like a bed hitting the wall repeatedly. You blushed hard.

'Is he...?'

*Thud

... Fuck.

You can't help but be tempted to open the door. Is it locked?

*Thud

You twisted the door knob. The door cracks open...

*Thud

You feel your sins crawling on your back. Your sweat builds up on your temple and it rolled down your neck.

*Thud

'oh shit... I'm actually doing this... I'm...'

You opened the door, just enough to see what's going on.

*Thud

You gasped out loud. You just couldn't help it.

*Thud

"What the hell are you doing?!"

You growled out, watching Sans jump on the bed like an idiot. Like a fucking child. He was panting from exhaustion full of heavy sweat.

He snaps his skull in your direction and falls off the bed by surprise.

*Another thud was made as he fell. Hope it's the last.

He got up from the floor and stared you down.

"what the hell are you doing in my room!?"

"You were making noises! Too much noises, dammit!"

"well I didn't know that you were coming home early today!"

"That doesn't give you an excuse! I knocked! LOUDLY, might I add. What do you think you're doing, anyways?"

He stared at you for a bit and hesitates to answer like it was a secret. He began mumbling out the answer but you couldn't hear shit about what he's saying, so you glared. His body twitched in response.

"... was doing my... daily exercise."

You blinked. Once. Twice. Now you couldn't stop blinking.

You started laughing. Hysterically.

" _Y-you!?_ Doing _exercises?!_ "

He just huffs like an offended child while you continued laughing.

"*grumbles*"

"Excuse me!?"

"what did you think happened when I made those noises?"

...

You quickly choked on your laughter as he quirked an eyebrow at you suspiciously. Grin turning mischievous.

You couldn't help but blush and felt guilty.

You ignored his forming cocky smirk as he realizes what your silence meant.

"you thought that i-"

You threw a nearby pillow at him and ran out of his room, screaming-

"IDIOT!"

Ignoring his loud but distant laughter.

{JOKES ON YOU! HAHAHA!!! I'm not ready to sin, lol. XD}

**Author's Note:**

> April fool's! 😂
> 
> It's has past, I know- BUT ITS NEVER TOO LATE WHEN ITS STILL APRIL! Mwuahahaha!~
> 
> It's obvious though is it?


End file.
